Bish Harem
by Death and the Dragon
Summary: Our randomness as we live at our manison with various hunky bish. and our adventures. Enjoy making fun of our insanity. Just remember, you're just as sane as we are...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We, unfortunately, don't own any of these characters. We do however, own our insanity and blame it for all of this nonsense. We also blame the funfetti cake and coke and the fact that it was late at night. Hope you enjoy!

Note: This is just us being totally random and hyped up on sugar. It makes make's no sense and it's not supposed to. This is just a random idea we got to have a large bish. harem with all our favorite anime, manga, and book characters. This is us hanging out with them in our mansion on Mt. Harem which we own through unknown means. Don't ask, we're not really sure. A special appearance will be made by a boy at our school that we like and shall be known as Romulus because of his unhealthy obsession with Roman mythology. BTW, Kat really acts like this. This is her as I deal with her everyday. Please pray for me and my sanity.

-Ari

0o0o0o0o0

_Scene: Kathrine and Ari are standing on the second floor of their house, lovingly known as the Bish. Mansion. As they look down they have a nice view of the indoor swimming pool and the incredibly good looking bish. milling about it_. _Duo, Ginji, Ban, and Tsuzuki are all busy having a splash fight while many others, such as Trowa, Hisoka, Shido, Hiei, and Zuko, are all lounging around the pool in various bits of furniture. Draco and Harry are glaring angrily at each other while Ryo is trying to throw off a horny Dee. The two girls sigh as they watch their men. _

Kat: Whose night is it again?

Ari: How should I know? It's your schedule.

Kat: (high pitched whining) But you know how bad my memory is.

Ari: (glares half heartedly before turning back to the show below)

Kat: Ake! Come here and help me!

(Akebane appears out of nowhere)

Akebane: Yes my dear?

Kat: (bouncing up and down) Whose night is it?

Akebane: (stares blankly for a quiet moment) How much sugar have you had?

Kat: She gave it to me! (points at Ari)

Ari: (glares evilly) I did not!

Alec: (walking by) Now you know you shouldn't give her any type, shape, or form of sugar.

Ari: It wasn't me! DUO!!!

Duo: (pausing in mid-splash and looking up) Whatever I did I didn't do it, I swear!

(Draco smirks)

Ari: Did you give her chocolate, _again_?

Duo: (meekly while pushing the tips of his fingers together) …well, it wasn't chocolate _exactly_…

Ari: (slapping hand against her forehead) I knew it. See?! I told you it wasn't me!

Kat: (innocently staring up at the ceiling) Well, I thought it was you.

Ari: You don't think.

Kat: Yes I do! It's just the chocolate talking!

Ari: There was no chocolate.

Kat: Oh…

(A loud commotion is heard from the pool below. The four on the landing look down. Ban is struggling to hold a squirming Duo under water while muttering loudly and the others are torn between wanting to help and laughing)

Ban: Idiot…can't believe…never give her…ever!

(Gurgling noises are heard from Duo)

Ari: Let him up!

Ban: But he gave her chocolate! Now we'll have to deal with her all night!

Kat: Hey!

Ari: It wasn't chocolate! And Ban let him up or so help me god…

(Reluctantly Ban frees Duo who glares angrily at him with the promise of a painful revenge before crawling out of the pool and going to cuddle with a very dry Wufei. Lots of loud sputtering is heard)

Youhi: (just appearing from the kitchen) Dinner's read-what the hell happened?!

Ari: Oh… Ban tried to drown Duo.

Sesshoumaru: (appearing beside Youhi, drawn by the loud noises) Why?

Kat: (jumps up and down before circling Akebane at top speed)

Ari: He gave Kat sugar.

Sesshoumaru: (shakes head slightly before disappearing)

Kat: (loud squeals echoing throughout the house) Piggy back! Piggy back!

(Haru appears out of nowhere, what a surprise, and quickly scoops Kat up and head down stairs)

Kat: YAY!!! WHEE!!!

Ari: (talking to Akebane as they follow at a quieter pace) She's like a two-year-old.

Akebane: (chuckles behind a gloved hand before heading into the kitchen with the rest of the Bish. Harem)

END?

Let us know if you liked it! REVIEW!!! Please or Kat'll continue to be hyped up on sugar _**forever**_!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Yes, we're back, and just as insane and hyped on sugar as before. Pity me now. Our good buddy Romulus makes an appearance in this one but I don't think he'll be too happy about it. Oh well for him.

Ari

_Scene: Kat, still hyped on sugar, bounds down the hall, sliding dangerously on the wood floor in her fuzzy red devil monkey socks. She comes to a halt outside a large wooden door and bursts into the room noisily, startling the two occupants)_

Kat: Hey ARI!!!

(Ari starts in her seat on Draco's lap)

Ari: AHH! God, Kat, a little privacy please!

Kat: Oh, don't stop on my account. I was just looking for a pen… seem to have misplaced mine…

Ari: Yeah… sure… you're just looking for an excuse to walk in on someone.

Kat: (Sarcastically) Yes, I live in a house full of hot guys doing dirty things randomly and I'm coming to walk in on you.

Ari: Shut up, smart ass.

Kat: That's uncalled for.

Draco: (Impatiently) I'm sorry but we're a little busy. Could you like, I don't know, leave now?

Kat: I don't know, can I?

Ari: (in a whining and irritated voice) KAT!!!

(A long silence follows with Kat still standing in the door in her fuzzy red devil monkey socks twirling her hair while Draco glaring at her and Ari's trying to decide whether or not to kill someone)

Kat: What was I doing in here again?

Ari: (Throws the nearest object at Kat, a container full of pens) OUT!

Kat: (Childishly) But I don't wanna go! I'm lonely.

Ari: Then go find someone else. Draco's mine! We agreed not to share him!

Draco: What?!

Kat: I don't want _him_, I'm just to lazy to go find someone. It's a big house after all.

Ari: OMG! Kat, I'm gonna kill you!

(Kat walks over and sits on the edge of Ari's desk next to where she and Draco are. She picks up a pen and starts repeatedly popping the lid on and off)

Ari: (Placing her head on Draco's shoulder) What did I do to deserve this?! 

(A figure walks by the still wide open door and pops in to see what all the noise is about)

Ari: Quinn! Thank god! PLEASE get her OUT of here!!! (Clenches fist dramatically)

Quinn: (Completely lost as to what is going on) O…kay…

Kat: QUINN!!! (Runs and glomps the surprised vampire)

Quinn: (Uncertainly backing out of the room with an armful of Kat): Um… Okay.

Ari: (With tears in her eyes) I love you Quinn. I almost wish you were mine.

Kat: No! Mine! Stay away! MINE!

Ari: Fine! Just GO!!!

(Quinn leaves carrying a _still_ hyper Kat. An awkward silence follows)

Draco: Sharing, huh?

Ari: He he… uh…damn… I'm gonna kill her…

Kat: (Suddenly popping back in the room) Don't kill me! (Is dragged off by Quinn who gives an apologetic smile)

Draco: (Staring after Kat with a bewildered look on his face) Something is wrong with that girl…

Ari: Forget about it. (Continues what Kat interrupted)

0o0o0o0o0

_Scene: Ari walks into Kat's dark bedroom. Quinn is sprawled out across the bed completely unashamed of his nakedness and not bothering to cover up when he sees Ari. Kat is nowhere in sight)_

Ari: Damn… I was hoping to catch her. Nice, by the way.

Kat: (Popping out of the bathroom wearing a large shirt that's probably Quinn's) Shoo! Get! Mine!

Ari: (A blank look on her face) Un, how 'bout no?

Kat: (Jumping up onto the bed and hugging Quinn's head to her at a rather awkward angle) Fine then, stay, enjoy the show…

Ari: (Growls softly before turning around and leaving, her appetite completely gone now)

(Not even a second later someone else walks in through the door that was left wide open)

Carlos: Hey, Kat—AHH! It burns! It hurts! It freezes!

Quinn: (Making no move to cover up or stop the trail of kisses he'd been making down Kat's neck) What do you want?

Carlos: (Still covering his eyes) I don't even know anymore!

(Another person appears behind Carlos and it's Romulus. He stands there in the door quietly with a slightly disturbed expression)

Romulus: Ok, that's not nearly as disturbing as what I just saw down the hall.

Carlos: What'd you see? Wait, I don't think I wanna know.

Romulus: You don't.

Kat: I do!!!

Quinn: (Angrily nips at Kat's neck trying to draw her attention back. It doesn't work)

Kat: I wanna know! Tell me!

Romulus: (Shuddering slightly) I just saw the twins going at it. One of them was bent over the railing.

Kat: Which one?

Romulus: I think it was Ambosht. I don't know, they look the same to me.

Kat: Damn it! I missed it!

Romulus: Yeah, well, Ari sure didn't. Actually, she's probably the one bent over the rail by now.

Carlos: (Turns and leaves the room) TMFI.

Kat: (Tries to get off the bed but Quinn refuses to let go)

Romulus: I think I'll go find somewhere else to be. (Wearily rubs his eyes as he walks away trying to get rid of the disturbing image that's starting to seem more and more appealing by the minute, that is, until he walks in on Draco and Harry in the "play" room)

Never in a million years!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: YAY! THREESOME!!!

Ari and Kat (_STIll_, hyped on sugar)

_Scene: Kat's sitting in the harem room, a large room full of cushions and blankets, a large hole in the center full of pillows and a bored Kat who is twiddling her thumbs. Ari walks into the room)_

Ari: Kat, what are you doing? 

Kat: I'm bored.

Ari: How can you be bored? We live in a house full of men, you can't possibly be bored. Are you twiddling your thumbs?

Kat: Yup. See, I was working on a house plan but I got bored.

Ari: Well, you do have the attention span of a gnat.

Kat: (Shrugs shoulders and continues her twiddling)

(A loud crash sounds from somewhere in the house followed by angry yelling)

Ari: Not again!

Kat: Whose fighting?

Ari: Hell if I know. I'll go check it out.

Kat: (Sitting up and talking enthusiastically) Want me to come?

Ari: (Waving her hands frantically in front of her) NO, NO! You stay here and… twiddle. I'll be back… maybe. (She leaves and a few moments later her loud shouting is added to the noises coming from down stairs)

_Downstairs_

Ari: What is going on?

(Everyone's to laughing or dodging out of the way as blue bursts of transmutation energy fly across the room)

Ari: ED! Stop it before you break—crash—something…

Kat: (Hopefully) Do you need help?

Ari: No! I've got it! (Mutters) God save me. ED!!!

Ed: (Looks back sheepishly at hearing his name and stops mid motion as he's about to fire another blast) Um…

Ari: What the hell is going on?

Ed: Um… well…

Duo: (Popping out from behind the singed curtains) I'd just like to say before I'm accused, I didn't do anything!

Ari: Yeah… that's just makes me think you're guilty.

Duo: (Eeps before hiding behind the curtains again)

Ari: What'd he do this time?

Kat: (Completely oblivious to what's going on downstairs and shouting at the top of her lungs) AKE!!!

Akebane: Yes my dear?

Kat: Let's do something.

Akebane: Like what?

Kat: (Stairs at the ceiling for a moment before the preverbal light bulb, though rather dim, clicks on above her head and she starts hopping around the landing) OH, let's go to town! And bring Ginji, I like watching him cower in terror.

Akebane: My, that is rather amusing to watch. Shall we go?

Kat: Yeah. Ginji, you're coming with Ake and me to town!

(Downstairs, Ginji eeps quietly and begins looking for a place to hide)

Kat: Now where'd he go?

Akebane: Don't worry, I'll find him for you. (Walks off to find the hiding terra)

Kat: (Leans over the railing to continue watching the ensuing mayhem while Akebane is gone)

0o0o0o0o0

_Scene: Kat and Aria are sitting on the couch in one of the many living rooms attempting to do their work. They're being thoroughly distracted however, by the delicious scene before them in a nearby chair. The room is full of moans and slight sucking sounds as Heero, Duo, and Wufei enjoy themselves. The door opens and Romulus walks in.)_

Romulus: Hey guys—what the fuck?!

Kat and Ari: (In unison and in a rather dreamy voice) Oh, hi.

Romulus: What the hell's wrong with you people?

Kat: What?

Romulus: (Points incredulously at the threesome in the chair) That!

Ari: What's wrong with that? They're just very openly expressing their love for each other for our viewing pleasure. Besides, we're doing our work. Gotta pay the bills.

(A particularly loud moan comes from the chair)

Romulus: (Looking on in fascinated disgust) It's disgusting yet I can't look away…

Ari: Then don't. We sure aren't.

Kat: Wow, Wufei, I didn't know you were that flexible.

Ari: That's because you're not supposed to.

Kat: (Sticks her tongue out at Ari before appearing to go back to her work. She aimlessly draws squibbles on her paper as the sounds from the chair rise in volume)

Romulus: I didn't think you could do that…

Ari: See what you're missing?

Kat: Hey, Michael's looking for you by the way. Something about… something.

Ari: Wow, could you be any less specific?

Kat: I know it has something to do with something he was doing. I was distracted at the time.

Ari: (Rolls her eyes before turning her attention back to the performance)

Romulus: (Is quiet for a moment before turning to leave) Okay, yeah, um, I'll just be leaving now. I think I hear Michael calling me. (Leaves quickly)

Kat: I don't hear anything.

Ari: You wouldn't.

Kat: Hey! What's supposed to mean? 

Ari: Just shut up and watch. Our shows almost over.

(Another loud moan sounds before the room goes silent)

Kat: Do you ever wonder why we don't watch TV like normal people?

Ari: (Stares at Kat for a moment before speaking deadpan) Normal people scare me.

Kat: Oh yeah. Plus we have this.

Ari: Yeah, when you have this, (points at occupied chair), who needs TV?


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Today, we're going to be completely serious! We swear! This is how we are without sugar, or caffeine. See if you can tell the difference.

-Ari and Kat (who is not high on sugar for once)

_Scene: Ari and Kat are sitting in the Harem Room, a room full of lounge pillows and blankets, a large fountain, and two very large, throne-like chairs sitting at one end of the room. Both are lounging on two very comfortably overstuffed pillows having a surprisingly serious conversation while several of the housebound bish. are busy having "fun" around them. The sounds of moans and flesh slapping flesh are drowning out the soft, Zen music playing._

Kat: So, how was your day?

Ari: Oh, you know, same old, same old.

Kat: I got a call from the school today. Your sweet little girl Rin got into another fight today. We have to replace the window.

Ari: Why was she fighting this time?

Kat: The other kids were talking about how their parents don't approve of our lifestyle.

Ari: Who gives a fuck what they think? (A loud moan is heard) It's not like it's affecting their kids. Besides, I like to think my little princess has grown up quite nicely.

Kat: On another note, your doctor's appointment is tomorrow.

Ari: What appointment? I don't remember having one…

Kat: Yeah, I signed you up while I was there last time.

Ari: Gee, thanks… (Glares at Kat's beaming face)

Kat: You know I love you.

Ari: Sometimes I wish you didn't.

Kat: You'll get a clean bill of health. Don't worry, if I can pass with as much sugar as I eat you'll be great.

Ari: Oh, don't remind me!

Kat: Look at it this way, the doctor said I'm in excellent health and wants to know what my work out program is.

Ari: Ha!

(Several more loud moans fill the air making it impossible to hear the music any more)

Ari: Wow, Romulus was right, Duo is flexible.

Kat: I think he's just jealous. Maybe we should ask someone to loosen him up a bit.

Ari: Yeah, I think the twins would do nicely. I'll ask them later, they're kinda busy at the moment.

Kat: Oh, yes they are. Just make sure he doesn't find out we're the one's who set it up.

Ari: Oh definitely, I don't want to die.

Kat: I don't think we'll die, just wish we were.

Ari: Close enough.

Kat: I'm sure he'll thank us in the end.

Ari: Yeah, he'll be enlightened to all the things he's been missing over the years and he'll have to. If he doesn't then something's seriously wrong with him. That or he just truly doesn't swing that way, which is a shame because it'd be nice to watch him in here someday.

Kat: If there's one thing I've learned over the years it's that all of them swing that way, they just need a little time to accept it.

Ari: True, true. Hey Kat, why don't you call him, say we're having a barbeque or something.

Kat: Can we go with the something, I don't like barbeque? (Pulls phone from pocket and begins dialing Romulus' number)

Ari: (Glares at Kat before rolling her eyes and turning her attention to the room around her)

0o0o0o0o0

_Scene: Romulus is walking down the disturbingly quiet and empty hall of the house. He finds it odd that no one's around and he's starting to worry, mostly for his own health. Unknown to him, lurking around the corner behind him are the absolutely gorgeous twins Amboshi and Suboshi (From Fushigi Yugi just in case you don't know). Both are whispering excitedly to each other as they wait for the right moment._

Romulus: (With a worried expression on his face) Hello? Where is everyone?

(Quiet whispering sounds behind him)

Romulus: Why do I get the feeling something really bad is about to happen?

_Suddenly, the twins spring out from behind him, arms wrapping around him and quickly dragging him off into a nearby room where the door is promptly shut and locked. Romulus is thrown down onto the bed and left to stare up at the hungry faces of Amboshi and Suboshi._

Romulus: What the fuc-

Suboshi: Shut up! Stay quiet and do as you're told and you might just enjoy this.

Amboshi: (admonishingly) Brother, don't be so harsh! It is his first time you know!

Romulus: What first time?!

Suboshi: Silence slave!

Amboshi: He's not our slave! Quit being so mean.

Suboshi: Shut up and quit ruining all the fun! You're such a spoil sport.

Amboshi: ('Humphs' and crosses his arms over his chest while looking away)

Romulus: Um, yeah, I'll just be leaving no-

Suboshi: Oh no you don't! You sit right there!

Romulus: But-

Suboshi: I said SIT!

Romulus: Eep! (Warily he sits back onto the bed, eyeing both twins and wondering which one was which)

Suboshi: (With an evil gleam in his eyes) Now, just sit back and relax. You're going to enjoy this…

Romulus: He, he, oh shit…

_Two floors up, Ari and Kat sit in front of several very large screens, each showing the lovely scene below in vivid detail from many different angles as the two boys proceeded to show Mat- we mean Romulus a good time. _

Note: Well, that bit of seriousness lasted all of… five seconds! BTW, Ari's little girl is Rin from Inu Yasha. Since she "owns" Sesshoumaru, she adopted his little girl. Kat is her loving, if crazy, aunt along with the other crazy aunts Kittie and Kiba (don't ask) who have yet to appear in this feature. No Romulus' were hurt in the making of this semi-serious chapter although our health might be at risk if he reads this. You are all invited to our funeral if he does in fact read this. Dawn, you learn new things everyday about your ex don't you?

Warning: To all those who wish to visit the mansion, LOOK BUT NO TOUCHIE! THEY ARE OURS! The contract says so.


	5. Insert Bish List

Bishounen List:

Just so you know who our guys are.

Ari:

Sesshoumaru

Duo Maxwell

Chang Wufei

Draco Malfoy

Zuko

Kyo Sohma

Night Tenjo

Heero Yuy

Ban Mido

Hisoka Kurosaki

Kujaku

Mirai Trunks

Trowa Barton

Edward Elric

Shido Fuyuki

Chiaro

Aki (Ceres)

Sasuke

Eyes Rutherford

Hiten

Ura

Jace (City of Bones)

Yue (Card Capture Sakura)

Jet

Kiba (Wolf's Rain)

Kat:

Akebane

Hiei

Quinn

Michael (Model)

Muraki

Haru Sohma

Duzel

Caesar Borgia

Darras

Ginji Amano

Alec (Dark Angel)

Miroku Brothers (GetBackers/anime only)

Sakuya

Alacard

Karasu

Keiyuu (Love)

Toya (Ceres)

Hotohori

Hyoue

Soubi

Ouga (Mugen Spiral)

Adrien "AJ" Crandall (Sutterbox)

Larva (Vampire Princess Miyu)

Naraku

Envy

Shared:

Taisuki

Hatori

Youhi

Harry Potter

Yuki

Quatre

Tsuzuki

Severus Snape

Matt (Romulous/we miss you!!!)

George (brother #1)

Gabriel (brother #2)

Hakuyoh (Mugen Spiral)

MakubeX

Kurama

Watched/Join In's:

Juubei x Toshiki x Kazuki

Seleze x Yujin

Dee x Ryo

Kazoumi x Mizuki

Suboshi x Amboshi


	6. Chapter 5

Notes: Kat just ate a Carrot Cake Cupcake (along with a chocolate bar) so she is INCREDIBLY hyper at the moment. Repent ye sinners for the world is coming to end! No, actually, its not, but sometimes I wish it were. I'm going to kill Zuko for his betrayal on the season 2 finale… Maybe we should punish him… We'll get to that later. Anyways, we have new bish., like Snape who we had to bring back from the dead and Kat's new semi-boyfriend from Japan whose actually in a J-rock band! That's so awesome! He's REALLY hot although he has this weird thing with wearing dresses… Not to sure about that… But, I digress, that's not really important. What IS important is that _we're back_ after one incredibly long summer of non-communication though we live like, only five minutes away from each other. Apparently we're really lazy. Again I digress. Here's our latest chapter of… Bish. Harem!!!

-Ari and Kat (who is, once again, hyped up on sugar)

_Scene: Ari and Kat are sitting on two large golden thrones (with NO cushions!!!) in the back of a dimly lit room. Candles flicker in the sconces along the walls and the room is filled with the slapping sounds of wood on flesh. Zuko is tied a metal rack and is bent over with his _very_ reddened ass in the air. Draco is standing behind him swinging a very large wooden paddle while Severus Snape (yes, he's alive _and_ a bish.) is standing before him with a very pleased expression on his face as Zuko performs orally… Muraki and Alacard are avidly watching and are desperate to join in on the "fun" but are reluctant to disobey their mistress._

Ari: See, this is why your guys aren't allowed in here. This (points at the festivities before her) would go from fun to deadly in a second. I happen to like my men alive.

Kat: What's that supposed to mean?

Ari: Have you ever noticed that you're only attracted to the creepy psychotic ones? Well, except for Ginji but I think you only have him because you enjoy watching him cower from Akebane. Which reminds me, I'm surprised he's not in here right now.

Kat: That's so not true! Ok… maybe it is. And I like Ginji because he's a nice distraction from my more… violent partners, yeah, that's it! Besides, not all of them are psycho, just most of them.

Ari: You do realize you've just proved my point, right?

Kat: Do I care? (shakes her head vigorously) Alacard, SIT! NO, bad bishi!

Ari: Keep your pets in check! This is _his_ punishment and _I'm_ his mistress. Not _you_!

Kat: Never said I was. And I try to keep them in check but it's hard without the electric collars. They got banned because _somebody _thought they were inhumane.

Ari: Don't look at me! Hey, by the way, have you ever noticed that, like, half of our guys aren't even human? That's so weird. Hm… oh well! Who cares!

Kat: What's so great about being human?

Ari: Good point. (Talking to Zuko who is now being vigorously fucked by Draco) Now Zuko, honey, you know you deserve this don't you? I mean, you should have learned by now that your daddy's a dirty bastard and your sister's a conniving, back-stabbing, double-crossing bitch from hell three years ago when you were banished. This is what you get for helping them and making everyone thing Aang is dead.

Kat: (Totally oblivious to the speech Ari has just made) It just means they have a higher pain tolerance! I'm tired. Muraki, take me to bed. If you're good I'll let you experiment!

Muraki: (Eyes, especially the creepy one, light up with a disturbing light) Of course, Mistress. Whatever you say. Your wish is my command.

Kay: Genie! Can I have three wishes now!

Ari: I have one! Get her the hell out of here! I'm trying to punish someone over here. You kinda loose the effect when you have a perverted, hyper audience.

Kat: Hey, did you call me perverted?

Ari: Yes.

Kat: Oh. (Pauses for a moment) Onward!

_Kat and Muraki leave the room. A moment later, Kat returns to drag Alacard out by his shirt collar. Zuko's punishment continues until Ari is sure he sees the error of his ways, which is for several more hours and lots more spanking._

0o0o0o0o0

_Scene: Hisoka is in the Harem Room, shaking like a leaf as Muraki pins him to the wall. Muraki's left hand has both of Hisoka's pinned above his head while his right has snaked its way under Hisoka's shirt. Muraki's head is bent as he licks and nips at Hisoka's neck, whispering in his ear, reminding him of their first night together. Suddenly the door flies open and someone barges in._

Darres (Vampire Game): Let. Him. Go. Now.

Muraki: (Chuckles softly but ignores the knight's order and continues molesting his captive)

Hisoka: (Too scared to say anything but is pleading with his eyes for Darres to save him)

Darres: Muraki, don't make me call Kat. Or worse, Ari.

Muraki: (Continues to ignore Darres as his hand descends to reach into Hisoka's jeans and he chuckles as Hisoka's eyes widen)

_Ari and Kat walk into the room._

Kat: … finished talking to my contractor and according to him its going to cost two thousand more than I planned.

Ari: Wow that sucks-HOLLY SHIT!!! Muraki, what the hell are you doing?! Get the hell away from him! (Runs over and tries to pry Muraki off but to no avail) KAT! Do something!

Kat: Well, I _did_ tell him that he could experiment…

Ari: (Glaring daggers at her friend) I thought we had an agreement not to let your guys molest and/or mentally scar my guys without my permission! Get him off! My poor baby's going into shock!

Kat: (Snapping her fingers) Muraki, come! Now!

Muraki: (Ignores her)

Kat: Oh, that's fine! I'm taking your lab away for two months and the longer it takes you to get over here, the more time I take from your privileges.

Muraki: (Noticeably slumping his shoulders, whispers into Hisoka's ear) Until we meet again (before pushing off the wall and walking to his mistress' side. He receives a pat on the head)

Ari: (Rushes over to Hisoka who's fallen to the floor in complete shock. She gathers him into her arms and begins rocking him back and forth, telling him it will be alright. She continues to glare at Kat and Muraki)

0o0o0o0o0

_Scene: Kat and Ari are on the top floor of the house in their personal rooms, arguing loudly. Ari is completely outraged at the treatment of her "baby" while Kat is desperately trying to defend herself and her psychotic minion._

Kat: Well he stopped didn't her?!

Ari: That is totally beside the point!

Kat: There was no physical damage done.

Ari: I don't care. He's completely and utterly scarred now! He'll never be the same.

Kat: Its not my fault.

Ari: Bull-fucking-shit!

Kat: How's it my fault?

Ari: You're supposed to keep a tighter leash on your guys. We had an agreement!

Kat: I'm not to be held responsible for anything my guys did before I came to possess him. And you should have kept a closer eye on those who have been emotionally or physically harmed.

Ari: Well, _you_, need to keep your insane killers away from my guys! Its bad enough that we have to live in the same house as them, let alone be scared half to death by them. My boys don't need this kind of things.

Kat: (Goes into a very long and detailed explanation as to what the two of them should do and both of them agree that its very difficult to keep track of 50+ men and that they would try harder to keep the mentally unstable ones away from the emotionally damaged ones. The fight is resolved)

Ari: Alright. So… what do you what do ya want to do now?

Kat: Why don't we go out for the day? It'll be fun. I'll bring Muraki and Karasu since they're the two main molesters and… Love since I haven't spent any time with him lately.

Ari: Alright. I'll bring Mirai Trunks, Night (Absolute Boyfried) and Duo since they're the easiest to shop with. Who are we gonna leave in charge?

Kat: Lets look at the Shared List, or the Watch List. How about Kazuki?

Ari: You do realize that he's called the Prince of Fear for a reason right? If you piss him off… Ok, that works. Kazu, your in charge! Everyone, listen to Kazu! (Grabs her three guys and walks out the door with Kat and hers. The house is completely silent for a brief moment of shock. Ari suddenly pops her head back in.) And no killing eachother!


End file.
